A Superstitious Bunch, Aren't They?
"A Superstitious Bunch, Aren't They?" is a fan made episode written by Magic-is-cute and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise July, her family, Drumstick, Chew Chew, Cooler, Nose Marie, Slushy, Igor, Gamma, and Winky try to stop a superstitious group of people from passing a law against owning black cats and teach them that black cats don't cause bad luck. Plot Part 1 (July is outside the pound building lying on her back juggling a tennis ball with her feet, when Tony steps outside.) Tony: (Amazed) Wow, July! (Petting July) I didn't know you could do that. July: Actually, I learned that trick from Drumstick. Tony: I guess that acrobatics runs in the family. Hey, Cooler! Nose Marie! Check out and see what July can do! (Cooler and Nose Marie enter.) Cooler: What is it, Tony? Tony: Look at what July can do. (July does the trick again.) July: Ta dah! (Tony hugs July.) Cooler: Cool, July! How did you learn to do that? July: Well... (Before July answers, July's parents enter, carrying a newspaper with angered looks on their faces.) July: Mother, father, what's wrong? Pavel: (Enraged) Take a look at this article. July(Reading out loud): Poundsville debate against owning black cats. Natasha: This is an outrage! We must do something to stop this! July: Like what? (Most of the outraged older members of the puppy pound and Precious enter.) Slushy: I say we hunt those cat haters down and feed them to the alligators! Precious: Honestly, Slushy! We should do something more civilized. Slushy: Like what? The prison population is sky-rocketing nowadays and we can't more innocents in jail for petty crimes. DJ: I don't think we'll have to worry about that. Afterall, my father is the mayor and he would never allow a law like this to take place. Cooler: Yeah. Let's contact Bigelow with Puppy Power. (All concentrate using Puppy Power. An image of Bigelow sitting in his office appears above them.) Bigelow: This is an outrage. I can't pass such a ridiculous law like this! Slushy: Exactly! There's no way anybody in their right mind would go for that. Natasha: I don't know, Slushy. I heard some of the city's most important citizens are suporting the law. Slushy: Really? Name one and Sensei Gamma will have the pleasure to turn them into alligator food. Holly: Slushy, this isn't the appropiate time for violence. I agree with Precious, we should do something civilized. Cooler: Like what, Holly? Holly: Well, we could ask people to sign a petition in order to keep the law from taking place. Bigelow: Which is exactly what I have in mind. I already made the petition. I'll be right over to deliver it to you all. (Later, Holly, Cooler, Chew Chew, Tony, Winky, Faith, and Slushy are asking people to sign the petition. A young man walks up to them.) Man: Pordon me, young lady, but would you mind telling me what you and you friends are doing. Faith: We're asking people to sign our petition. Man: Petition? What for? Slushy: To prevent the no black cats law from being approved. Tony: Would you like to sign? Man: No thank you. (The man walks off and calls someone on his cell phone.) Man: Hello, Miss Gonzales. I just met a group who plans to keep our law from being approved. What should we do? Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler Category:Fan made episodes starring Nose Marie Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes starring the Minks